scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP TERMINATION LOG: SCP-G VS SCP-096
Description for SCP-096 SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of color, with no sign of any hair. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Description for SCP-G SCP-G Object class: Thaumiel Keter SCP-G is a 12 year old male with red hair, red pupils and white skin like a human. SCP-G wears a red hoodie with nothing on it, white sweat-pants and dark red shoes with no laces, the clothing is removable. He has shown to have any power imaginable and fortunately, does not know how to activate them, but they do activate randomly by accident. It is known that he gets along and shows mercy, even to people that have killed others. When shown to SCP-040, his touch did not harm SCP-040. It is assumed he can also communicate with something that talks to to him no matter the language, as shown when talking with SCP-939. He can also regenerate rapidly or slowly (mostly slowly). Special Containment Procedures SCP-G is to be contained in a humaniod containment chamber, any requests are to approved by 05-Council. Any personnel trying to hurt SCP-G are to be apprehended and put in waiting for reasoning due to -G probably going into a rage state. SCP-G has said he has no memory of his family, all he has said is that he woke up here after running for Containment Sqaud before being brought to the Foundation. He gets along well with humans, male and female, and even gets along with SCP-999. Some reason whenever hugged by a female, he instantly calms down or falls asleep when angered. SCP-G is able to cause any class scenario if angered to certain points. Note: If anyone tries to help SCP-G escape, any personnel are authorized to terminate at will. Note: We might use SCP-G to terminate SCP-682 and any other SCP´S that need to be destroyed. _______________________________________________________________________________________ *Begin Log* Dr.RADICATED So today is the day we see this SCP's true power... lets hope it doesn't backfire. *SCP-G enters a large room, at the other end was a picture of SCP-096* Dr.RADICATED SCP-G, Please look at the picture, then tear it up into the garbage bag please. *SCP-G complies with no hesitation, a scream is heard as SCP-096 enters the room, the blast door is closed* SCP-G: WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!? *SCP-096 charges at SCP-G, 096 then begins rapidly slashing at -G, but fails due to -G's dodging* SCP-G: Wait... Your that thing that breached last week! *096 ignores and continues slashing* SCP-G: THAT'S IT, YOUR TICKING ME OFF!!! *SCP-G then attempts to fire a unknown energy pulse, SCP-096 successfully damages SCP-G, SCP-G then started covering himself in a black liquid before a comedy mask was visible on his face* SCP-G: NICE CHOICE BUCKO!!!! *SCP-G starts tearing off SCP-096's arms, and then grabbed SCP-096 before running into a wall disappearing with 096* Dr.RADICATED: Dear...God.... We did it!!..... wait.... OH GOD!!!! *Breach Alarm is sounded* *End Log*